


Tense

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A Jerry services his leader.
Relationships: North/Jerry(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

His pretty green eyes flicker up to her, and for one horrible moment, North has an almost violent reaction—an instantaneous recollection of the one and only time a customer ever went down on her. But then she catches the special glint there, the palpable _trust_ , adoration and _respect_ that practically radiates off his peach skin, and the memory’s gone. Jerry isn’t like that. He’s an EM400—not even an HR or WR; something completely _different_. He wasn’t designed for this at all.

There are plenty in Jericho who were. North could easily find one of them—pull any Traci aside, and she imagines they’d all get on their knees for her, programmed to please and happy to aid their leader. Somehow, she’s risen through the ranks, become the most powerful one of all: the head of their revolution. That affords her certain perks. But plenty of stress. She needs _something_ to unwind, and her programming only zeroes in on one thing, no matter how hard she tries to deny it. There are plenty of places in Jericho to tuck away and indulge. She finds a small room with a rusting barrel pushed against the wall to sit on.

Her pet’s always all too eager to follow. He isn’t made for _sex_ , but he is designed to _serve_ , and that’s all Jerry seems to want out of life—someone to make happy. He kneels between her legs and puts his lifelike tongue to good use, staring up at her like an organic puppy, just hoping to please its master. North tries to smile. She tries to tell him when he’s doing good. But mostly she just curls her fingers into his red hair and grinds into his handsome face. Jerry obediently thrusts his tongue deep inside her body, squirming it around as his lips suck at her folds. She spills a mess of lubricant into his mouth, meant to simulate a human’s juices. She hates that it’s _flavoured._ Jerry laps it up like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. He scrapes a little too hard with his blunt teeth, then groans apologetically as she hisses. But she doesn’t mind. The imperfections make her feel _alive_.

Besides, it reminds her that Jerry’s doing this _willingly_ , because he _chose_ it, not because of protocols. There’s nothing in his head telling him to drop down and eat pussy, but he adapts and learns like a proper deviant. His LED flickers bright blue as he laps her up, only yellow when she makes a noise of disappointment. Mostly, North moans. She holds him closer, drags him up against her slit, and pushes him into her hard clit. Jerry suckles at it until North pushes him down again. 

She’s getting close. So close. She could do better than him—she would’ve come by now if another WR400 was on her. But she looks at his round cheeks and his kind eyes, and that’s enough. She comes in his mouth with a cry she muffles into her own palm. 

She slumps back against the cold metal wall. Jerry keeps going, and she doesn’t stop him. She lets him lick it all up, cleaning her out. 

Then she gently tugs him up for a hug, because that’s the one thing she never got before. Jerry gives it to her happily. Coming down and holding him, North actually feels a faint spark of _hope._


End file.
